Black Butler Swan
by OtakuMagicGirl
Summary: Alois takes Ciel out to a club to get away from Sebastian. When he offers a "pill" to Ciel, will Ciel take it? After all, he does want to have a good time... Alois x Ciel From Ciel's POV. Based off the famous scene from Black Swan 2010 Contains: Drug use, languadge, and yaoi


This story is rated M for drug use, swearing, and mild sex. It also contains Ciel x Alois yaoi. If you do not support Ciel x Alois or if you hate yaoi, then please GTFO. Also, do not do drugs. They are dangerous.  
One more thing, I inserted myself into the story somewhere. Can you find me? :3

Please rate and review.

~OtakuMagicGirl

* * *

This night club is dreadful. The flashing lights, the pounding music, the rowdy crowds, it's just too much for me. Why am I even here? …Oh yeah. To get away from Sebastian and stop being the innocent sweet boy he wants me to be. I hate it when he treats me like a child. I'm old enough to do anything I please now.

So here I am, in this club, with Alois Trancy of all people. I know he wants something from me; I just don't know what it is yet. My role of the Queen's guard dog, maybe?

"Hey, Ciel! Are you listening to me?" He interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes I am."

"Good! So, do you want some?"

I was confused. "Want what?"

Alois got his fancy purple purse and put it on the table. From it he took out a pill carrier. He placed two pills on the table, one for him and…one for me? These are pills, right?

"Alois, what is this?"

He looked surprised. "Wow! You never rolled before?" He scooted closer to me. "Well, you are missing out. This pill lasts for a few hours, tops. While on this pill, you're going to have a great time here tonight." He grinned.

Something about this doesn't feel right, so I refused the pill.

"Ok, Ciel. Whatever." Alois took his pill and swallowed it with no drink. I started having second thoughts. Maybe I should have taken it. If this is what other people do, then maybe I should do it too…

Once again, Alois interrupted my thoughts. He took away my pill and put something new in front of me. It was a piece of…lingerie? What the hell? I quickly hid it so no one else could see. I blushed.

"Why are you giving me this?!" I whispered in anger and embarrassment.

The boy in front of me smirked in reply. "Put it on. You might get lucky."

I looked at the sexy clothing again. It was a black undergarment cover up with white lace outlining it. A little white bow was placed between where breasts were supposed to be. I must admit, it looks beautiful. I decided to wear it.

"I'll go change."

"Ok, I'll go get us drinks." Alois said while swaggering to the bar. Was he always so…perfect in looks and style? I shook my head. I needed to get changed.

In the bathroom I put on the cover-up. I looked good in it, but I wasn't beautiful. I could never achieve beautiful. Not like Alois. Speaking of him, I better go back.

While walking out of the restroom, I spotted the blond. He was with two other girls. One with bright blond, curly pigtails, the other with long brown hair streaked with neon blue. They looked beautiful. Am I the only one here who isn't beautiful?

Wait…what is Alois doing? He is crumbling up the pill he gave me and putting it in that drink! Is he trying to drug me? Help me? Kill me? I don't know.

"Ciel, you're back!" Alois exclaimed. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand. His skin is so soft… "I got two people you need to meet!" He pulled me to the table. The two girls smiled at me.

Alois introduced me to them, "This is Lizzy, and this is Kokoro."

"It's nice to meet you," they said.

Alois gave me a drink, the one he drugged. Should I drink it? Yes? No? I pulled him closer for a private conversation. "It's just a few hours right?"

Alois smiled. "A few hours, tops."

I had to ask him, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you need to have the best night of your life tonight. I'm just helping you make it the best. You don't want to be a sweet innocent boy anymore, right?"

That convinced me. With cold dry lips, I drank half the liquid in that tiny glass. I don't care about anything anymore. I want to be a sinner, not a child.

We all talked for a while. Why hasn't the drug kicked in yet? It kicked into Alois. I could tell.

"Bar tender! We need another round here!" he ordered. He got up to get the drinks and stumbled a bit on the way there. Kokoro giggled at his actions.

"So is it true you are the Queen's guard dog, Ciel?" Lizzy asked with a little slur. She is obviously drunk.

"Yes." I answer.

"Wow, you must be like the Queen's bitch or something like that!" she laughed obnoxiously.

"It's not like that at all. It's…" I stopped. What is happening to me? My vision started to blur a bit. My mind is completely wiped. The lights were getting brighter and the music was becoming louder. I feel…happy. I feel like I'm the happiest person alive! I cannot stop giggling!

"I got the drinks." Alois said. He placed the drinks down and then sat next to me. I put my pale arms around his skinny waist and snuggled him, putting my head on his lap. He is so comfy~. I like him. I like him a lot. He is my best friend forever! I looked up at his blue eyes and smiled.

"Looks like somebody's rolling~." Alois sinfully smiled. He stroked his fingers threw my blue hair. "Ciel, let's dance!"

Mmmm….such soft lips…such great taste. How sensual! It feels…so good. Why have I never felt this before? Who am I doing this with? Does it matter? I think it does…but why do I want it to be Alois of all people? Wait, what am I even doing?!

I opened my eyes to see Lizzy. Immediately, I stopped kissing her. My mind and conscience is slowly coming back to me. I don't want Lizzy! I…I have to get out of here! I need to be with Alois. I'm not supposed to be here…

"HEY, what the fuck?!" Lizzy shouted after me. Oh god…my head hurts. Everything is too damn loud! I have to leave this place. Where is Alois?! Urg, so many people…I can't take this anymore. Too…much noise.

I walked out of the club. I can be at ease now. What happened? All I remember was dancing with Alois…how did I get mixed up with Lizzy? …I need to get home, now.

"Hey, Ciel!"

I turned around. It was Alois. Did he always look that dead sexy? Why haven't I noticed it before? He is walking towards me…

"Where are you going?" Alois asked. "Let me call a taxi. I'll stay with you tonight since this was your first time drinking." He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. Drinking? We were drinking? No wonder I feel ditzy. My body is feeling flushed and…hot. I'm probably going to regret this night in the morning, but right now I don't care.

"Oh! The taxi is here! Come on, Ciel!" The blond sexy man grabbed my hand and pulled me into the taxi. His hands are so soft…

We finally got into my medium sized apartment. We cannot stop giggling and smirking. We tried to be quiet and sneak in, but failed. Oh well… Hey! Sebastian is here! Why does he look like he has a stick up his tiny white ass?

"Ciel…do you have any idea what time it is?" he growled. Alois grabbed my hand. His hands are so soft…

"Um…late?" I giggled.

Sebastian got more upset. "Where have you been?"

"…To the moon-"

"-and back~" Alois finished. I smiled at him. He has my back.

Sebastian messaged his temples. "You went out drinking."

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" I laughed. He got the right answer!

"…What else have you been doing?"

"What?"

"What ELSE…have you been doing?"

I took a moment of thought. "Oh, you want to know their names?"

Sebastian was shocked. "You are going to bed, right now."

"You see there was Lizzy and there was Kokoro…"

"Stop it, Ciel."

"And now…there is Alois-"

"SHUT UP!"

*Smack*

…Oh my god, Sebastian just slapped me. Like a slap someone would give to a snot nosed brat who would not listen…

That's it.

Pushing Sebastian out of my way, I clamped tightly onto Alois's hand and led him to my bedroom. He went straight next to my bed, while I tried to close the door. Sebastian tried to get in.

"Ciel, let me in there now!"

"It's called privacy, Sebastian! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Let…me…in!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snapped. Finally, the door was slammed and locked. Sebastian kept banging on the other side.

I turned around. He was still there…Alois Trancy…looking right back at me with captivating blue eyes and smiling that sexy sinful mouth of his. I am going to be his tonight, and his alone.

I ran right up to him and we started kissing. Kissing like I have never kissed before. I begged his mouth to give me entrance, and he allowed it. Our tongues battle for dominance. He won, but I didn't care. He ran is soft sneaky hands all over my pale body, making me shiver with anxiety and pleasure. He helped me take my clothes off, and I helped with his. _Whoa, he looks even more beautiful when he is naked._ We went straight for my bed, tossing and turning with our mouths still attached.

We parted as I gasped for air. Quickly, Alois pinned me down, gently brushing his long fingers across my now erect nipples. My warm breath hitched. The hands went down slowly, a little too slow for my liking. Just when I was going to ask him to pick up the pace, he grabbed my manhood and started to stroke it. I tried to hold back my moans and gaps as I was starting to get hard.

Alois paused. "No, Ciel. I want to hear you." He started to kiss me again and continued stroking.

"Mmm…" So much pleasure and passion, I don't know if I can handle it. I am a virgin after all.

Alois started to suck, slowly and deeply.

"Ooooh…oh Alois! M-More!"

He nodded and sucked faster, brushing his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"Yes! YES! Oh fuck yes! Alois~!" I want him. I want him so fucking bad! He feels so good~!

Wait. Something inside me is coming…coming quick!

"Ahhh!" I screamed with ecstasy. I felt something come out of me. It's like all my troubles and worries just ejaculated out of me. I feel so ecstatic, yet tired. I tried to breathe normally.

Alois kissed the top of my manhood and raised his head. His once red lips were covered in a white liquid and saliva. He slurped it all up. "Ciel, lets sleep. I don't think you can take anymore."

That was a good idea. Alois laid down next to me and kissed my forehead. Does this mean we are together? Like, as a couple? Or are we just sex friends? I'll ask him tomorrow. I am too tired to even keep my eyes open. I'm so tired…so tired…

~THE END~


End file.
